We’re Not Having Any Problems
by LaaArtWrtr
Summary: When you have too little time for your relationship.


Kim Possible is part of a vast Disney Empire.

This story is rated M for sexual situations. I mean it.

**We're Not Having Any Problems.**

**(Rated M)**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

A No-Tell Motel in Lowerton…

The woman faced away from the man as she rode his cock, her tits bouncing up and down as she worked toward a sweaty climax, the mans hands on her hips as he worked for his own pleasure.

Finally, the woman gasped, and went limp. The man continued for a moment before he too groaned and was spent. The two lay together in this obscene position, then the woman crawled off the man. She retreated for the bathroom. After a few minutes, she returned and lay back down beside the man on the bed.

The woman reached for the nightstand and picked up a pack of cigarettes and took two out. She handed one to the man and put the other in her mouth. She reached for her lighter, but before she could use it, the man took it from her, lighting her cigarette, then lighting his own.

"Aren't you the gentleman," Shego said with a smirk. The man smiled, "Yes, a gentleman always lights the cigarette after fucking."

The two laughed, and then fell silent. After a while, Shego broke the quiet, "Are you sure SHE would approve of you smoking?" Now it was his turn to smirk, "Oh, yes, I'm sure my smoking would be the first thing that would upset her about tonight."

Shego laughed, "You're funny, funnier than I thought you'd be. I mean, you always seemed a little goofy…" He shrugged, "People can be different in different situations."

The pair fell silent again; the only sound in the shabby motel room was their breathing. Again, Shego broke the silence, "So, uh, how long have you two been having problems?"

"I don't know that we're having problems, it's just…"

"What? Sex life getting boring?"

He grunted, "Not boring, try nonexistent. Look, I love her, and I always will. It's just that, when you spend most of your time saving lives, and then you have so many obligations, and so on… Well, I can't just go to her, after the all she does in a day and she's exhausted and say, 'Hey honey, I'm horny, how about it?' And to be fair, sometimes I'm too tired."

"Besides," he continued, "I can do stuff with you that I can't with her. I mean, she was raised to think that good girls don't…"

"Do this?" Shego said as she crawled down to his cock, taking it in her mouth as she faced the foot of the bed. She worked his cock with her mouth, while she wiggled her ass in his face. He could smell her musk as she worked, and then finally he grabbed her and started licking her pussy.

The two worked each other, and soon climaxed yet again.

Afterwards, the two lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Shego asked, "What time is it?"

The man reached for his watch, which was on the nightstand. "It's a little after 3."

"Shit!" Shego exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and started pulling on her clothes. He lay on the bed and watched her. "You have a great body, Shego."

Shego looked down at him and said, "You're not so bad yourself, JT. For an old guy," She smiled as she said this.

Dr. James Possible gave her a mock glare, "Hey, I'm not that old!" Shego bent down, and gave him a lingering kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "Look, I gotta go. Drew has a job for me to do."

James gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Fraid not. I'll let you know when I'm free again." She made for the window, and as she was climbing out, she turned and blew James a kiss. Then she was gone.

James stared at the window, lost in thought. Finally, he began to put his own clothes on. When he was done, he left.

The next night, in a No-Tell Motel in Lowerton…

Shego lay on the bed, smoking a cigarette. "So, how long have you two been having problems?"

"We're not having any problems," Dr. Anne Possible said as she dressed, "I love my husband and I always will. Drat, where are my panties? Oh here they are. I just have certain needs that, as a man, James has a hard time fulfilling."

She finished dressing and bent over and gave Shego a lingering kiss. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have a procedure in the morning. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Fraid not. I'll let you know when I'm free again." Shego replied.

"Pity," Anne said wistfully. She made for the door and as she reached it, she turned and blew Shego a kiss. Then she was gone.

Shego stood up, and still naked, reached into her bag and removed a lightbulb, and a tiny notebook computer. She climbed up on a handy chair, and carefully replaced the light bulb that was in the ceiling with the bulb that was in her bag.

She then carefully took the bulb apart, revealing a tiny video camera. She connected the camera to the notebook. She watched the video, and nodding in satisfaction. She picked up the communicator in her bag.

"This video came out just as good as yesterdays, Drew." She listened for a moment, then said, "Ok, I'll be home in an hour."

She carefully packed the notebook and camera in her bag. She got dressed then left the motel room.

End.

Happy New Year everyone. I wrote this story intending to enter it in Zaratans contest about different pairings and I just never finished it. Oh, well, better late than never.

I've seen pairings of Mrs. Dr. P and Shego, but I've never seen one of Shego and James Possible. If anyone knows of any, let me know.

As to what Drakken and Shego are going to use the video for, well maybe I'll write that story someday.

LAW.


End file.
